edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin's Haxorus
Kevin's Haxorus is the third Pokemon currently owned by Kevin. Personality As an Axew, he had some signs of arrogance at first, when he asked Pancham if that was the best he could do. He has a lot of brutal and harsh power behind his blows, dealing a huge amount of damage with one hit. He is a little resilient and refuses to go down without a fight. In the case of being confused, it is shown that his Attack is a drawback. He may have strong and devastating offenses, but when used against himself, he can seriously hurt himself. After evolving into Fraxure, his personality became much more violent, easily annoyed and tempted to get into fights. He is extremely temperamental and territorial, not wanting anyone close in terms of proximity unless there was a really good reason so as not to get attacked. When he then evolved into Haxorus, however, he became much less hostile and more easygoing, similar to how his species acts. He's fairly kind and non-threatening, but when a fight picks up or if he's on the defensive, he becomes one of Kevin's most disastrous fighters, especially in battle. He's proven to be one of Kevin's most powerful Pokemon. Overview He was first introduced as an Axew in "All that Gliters", where he was battling against Kevin's Pancham in Connecting Cave on the north entrance. It was revealed that Axew scored devastating damage on Pancham before being weakened by Pancham's Slash. Even though he was proven resilient, he ended up being captured by Kevin. In "A Fighting Chance", Axew was called out to battle against a wild Houndour. Axew was able to strike Houndour with a Dual Chop, but it wasn't enough for Houndour burst out of the poke ball, meaning he could still keep going. As the battle progressed, Axew commented how Houndour was weak and needed to be conditioned upon being captured. After striking Houndour with a weakened Slash, Kevin threw a poke ball and finally caught the wild Houndour. In "At Wit's End", Axew was called out to battle against a wild Chatot. Despite having Attack power, it was turned against him when he got confused from Chatot's Chatter, resulting in a lot of damage loss in the battle. Even though Axew still one with a Dragon Rage, his HP was left on red. In "This Means War", he was the second Pokemon Kevin use against Eddy's Frogadier. Due to his low HP from the wild Chatot, Axew didn't put up a fight as he was defeated by a Smack Down. In "Heroes in the Badlands", he was the last Pokemon Kevin used against Korrina's Hawlucha. Thoroughly confident in defeating her, Axew unleashed a lot of power-packed moves that always collided with Hawlucha's moves. Though Axew couldn't keep up for his Defense was much lower than his Attack and he fainted before Hawlucha could, resulting in a loss. In the rematch later on, Axew was pit against a weakened Hawlucha, and this time used his Attack power to dish out damage upon collision yet again. This kept up until both seemed even in HP, which was low. When Hawlucha used Flying Press, Axew dodged at the last second and scored a direct hit with Dragon Rage, defeating Hawlucha and earning Kevin the Rumble Badge, despite the attempt being his fourth. In "Fire and Ice", Axew was called out to battle against a wild Carnivine on Route 14. After taking a Leaf Tornado head on, Axew not only withstood it, but also used Dragon Claw, followed up by Slash, which easily defeated the wild Carnivine. After the battle, Axew evolved into Fraxure, and became much more violent in the process. In "Battle of Fairies", Fraxure was called out to battle against Valerie's Mr. Mime. Fraxure was overconfident and thought he would take her out in one blow, yet when he attacked with Dragon Claw, his attack did no damage due to Dragon-Type moves being ineffective against Fairy-Types. This led to him getting defeated in one shot by Mr. Mime's Dazzling Gleam, resulting in Kevin losing. In "From Then to Now", Fraxure was seen eating dinner with the rest of Kevin's Pokemon on Route 16. In "Unpredictable", Fraxure was called out to battle against a wild Sneasel on the snowy Route 17. He started off by using Dragon Claw, which easily overpowered the wild Sneasel's Slash. While the Sneasel was momentarily incapacitated, Fraxure not only sustained a little damage from the hail on the route, but afterwards fired a Dragon Pulse. The attack was enough to take out Sneasel, and after the brief battle, Fraxure and Nazz's Vibrava began to evolve at the same time. Fraxure evolved into Haxorus while Vibrava evolved into Flygon. When this happened, Haxorus only took mild surprise while Flygon and Nazz were overjoyed. In "A Clean Score Settled", it was revealed that Haxorus was the first Pokemon Kevin used against Olympia. With his superior strength, Haxorus took down Sigilyph and Slowking, however accumulating too much damage and was defeated by Meowstic. In "Trash Picking", Haxorus was revealed to have been deposited into Kevin's PC. In "Once and for All", Haxorus was added back to Kevin's party. He was then used as his second Pokemon against Eddy's Zweilous. Haxorus's power was extreme, and he wished to put Zweilous in the dirt. He was hit by Scary Face, lowering his Speed, but Haxorus made up for it by increasing his Attack with Swords Dance and used Dragon Claw. His Dragon Claw clashed against Zweilous's Dragon Rush, and both Dragon-Type attacks cancelled the other out, though it appeared both sides took small amounts of damage. Haxorus then tried using Guillotine after Zweilous's Work Up, but his attack missed, and Zweilous was left to assault him with Dragon Rush. Haxorus countered with Dragon Pulse, but to his shock, Zweilous overpowered Dragon Pulse and was hit by the ongoing Dragon Rush, ending up defeated by Zweilous. In "Efforts & Heart", Haxorus was the first Pokemon Kevin used against Diantha, the Champion. Haxorus was pit against her Hawlucha, and both sides started off with Swords Dance to enhance their Attack power. Hawlucha then used Flying Press and Haxorus used Dragon Claw to intercept, but he was unable to make contact before being hit by the attack, as his Speed was lower than Hawlucha's. Haxorus was still going on strong and he used Dragon Claw and slammed it to the ground. The ground quaked and shattered, leaving rock and Hawlucha suspended. Haxorus then used Guillotine and charged on in, but Hawlucha jumped from rock to rock until high up and attacked with Flying Press. Before the attack could hit, however, Haxorus was recalled so that he wouldn't be defeated. Later on, it was revealed that Haxorus was defeated. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Haxorus and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Dragon Claw * Swords Dance * Dragon Pulse * Guillotine Trivia * Haxorus was the first Dragon-Type Pokemon to have been obtained in the story. Category:Kevin's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Dragon Type